Not So Secret Anymore
by ForTheTrees
Summary: A completely overused idea. And for that, I apologize. Here are three one shots that show different ways Dylan could've been pegged as Deryn. Read and Review!


**Ok, I **_**know**_** this has been done a thousand times, and I'm sorry, but I had to write this. Please don't give me any flames. Deryn is discovered in different points through the book, none are connected. Also, I don't know the exact order in which things happened, and I'm too lazy to check. I also had to upload this again because I read it and it didn't save my final go-through for errors. FYI, **_**nothing**_** belongs to me. Scott Westerfeld's lawyers would be after me if I said otherwise.**

**I**.

Alek was walking toward the boffin's room. He was wondering who's turn it was for egg duty that night. He and Dylan had been taking turns, but the doctor had stayed up last night for observations. As he walked past Volger's room, he heard him talking to someone.

"Well, miss," _He said miss. Dr. Barlow must be here_, he thought. Alek reached for the knob. "If you had any muscle on that body of yours, you might be a halfway decent fencer. _Might." Dr. Barlow wasn't the fencing type. _Now, Alek was confused. He pulled back his hand.

"Hush it with the _miss_ stuff. Someone could be listening!" Dylan's voice shot back.

Well, this was interesting. The only person he had as a friend- acquaintance- whatever they were- had a secret. Alek felt shocked, and angry, that he had been fooled, and led to believe that a _girl_ was actually _male_. Something as obvious as gender had tripped him up! How was he to lead a country if _that_ detail had escaped him? Then the conversation continued ion the other side of the door.

"That's right. I might talk quieter about your little secret, if you decide to do something for me."

"What could you possibly want?" Alek tried to really listen to the voice, and tell if it had any trace of female. It did.

"When the ship decides to take a break on our journey across the continent, then you would be a _dear_ and pick up a few newspapers for me." Volger's confident voice could be heard through the door.

"Why would you want newspapers?" Her voice shot back.

"Honestly, at this point, would it make a difference? I currently have the upper hand. If you choose to not help me, then I will tell the crew your story, the whole story. However, I'd like to keep tabs on the war"

"Fine. But don't say anything! Not to Captain Hobbes, Dr. Barlow, not even Alek!"

"I apologize, miss, for it appears too late for your last request." Volger stated bluntly as he caught sight of Alek push open the door and glare at the girl's back. Deryn had turned around just in time to see Alek stride away from the room. Now angry from the betrayal, Alek marched toward the boffin's room, as he had originally planned.

**II.**

Dr. Barlow rushed to the tent that was constructed around Dylan. He looked bad. It was amazing how he had used the wings to fly past the Leviathan, but not so amazing that he had crashed. The boffin had grown to care for Dylan, much like she was an aunt, or even his mother.

She pushed aside the door, only to see that the doctor, Alek, and Dylan in an interesting conversation.

"Please don't tell anyone, sir" Alek said desperately.

"But why?"

"She wants to serve- to fly."

Dylan coughed and nodded her head toward the doorway, which the boffin was standing in. Alek turned around and shot up into a standing position. "Dr. Barlow!"

"Hello, Alek, Doctor, Dylan. Is that your real name? If so, it is a peculiar one. Would you care to enlighten me?" She strived to keep her composure. It was becoming difficult.

"Deryn," the girl quietly spoke.

"Well, Deryn. I hope you know that I should tell the captain, but due to my support in feminine rights, I shall not. Obviously, you've worked hard at this. And, who am I to bring another fellow woman down in their pursuit to be on the level of men?"

Deryn was speechless. "Thank you, Doctor, I-"

"I wasn't finished," the boffin continued. "I won't be the one to tell the crew of the Leviathan, but what about that doctor?" By then, the doctor had left, closely tailed by the prince. What would the doctor do? Surely the old Spanish man would think nothing of reporting Deryn to the captain.

"I took care of it. I bribed him. He won't say a thing." Speak of the devil. Alek had returned.

"Alek, how had you discovered Deryn's secret?"

"He tricked me! He made me say my name!" The girl huffed. "You won't tell, will you? Please- I just want to fly!"

"No, I won't tell. I already said that. But think of all the people you'll come across. How long do you think you can keep up the charade? Eventually you will look like a woman, and then you'd be discovered. I recommend resigning from duty as soon as we return to London, to save the trouble of a possible execution for impersonating a soldier. Hm?"

With that, the doctor left. As she exited the tent, she exhaled deeply. _Always something new to learn_, she thought.

**III. **

Lilit waltzed into the hotel with that charming prince on her arm. He did look remarkably handsome in his tunic. They were idly conversing in German as they walked into the elevator. Just then, a boy probably a little younger than her companion joined them.

"Nice weather we're having," She said in a thick Scottish accent.

Alek turned to him, obviously shocked. "Dylan, in case you've forgotten." This boy had serious attitude under that thinly veiled attempt at sincerity.

"God's wounds! It is you! But what are you-"

"Long story. And a bit secret, actually"

Lilith didn't think there was only one secret. This 'boy' carried himself wrong. Surely she would've fooled several males, but to a trained female eye, there were glaring differences.

Lilith put on a satisfied smile, and thought, _this should be an interesting discussion starter._

As they all reached the hotel suite, Alek had told 'Dylan' that he needed to introduce her to someone. "Guten tag, Bovril."

"Guten tag" The creature poked his head out from behind a curtain.

As Dylan examined the loris and talked with Alek, Lilit continued making her observations.

Too skinny; not enough muscle. The attitude was an attempt at an arrogant boy, but it had too much, _softness_, thrown into the confidence. And lastly, the obvious crush on Alek.

"Excuse my manners," Alek, ever the polite, spoke, "Lilit, this is midshipman Dylan Sharp."

"How long has the Air Service been recruiting girls?" She commented, seeing where this would go.

Both Dylan and Alek's jaws dropped. "Wha- How? When-" The prince starting mumbling.

"Alek, if you haven't noticed, I am female. As the old saying goes, it takes one to know one." Lilit wasn't disappointed with the reactions.

"Aye, is it that obvious to you? Barking spiders, this is bad. You can't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry. And, to me, yes. It was very obvious."

"_Mr_. Sharp"

"And it seems that it was obvious to Bovril as well."

**I know, overused and very short. I'm sorry. Lengthy pieces are not my forte. As you can see. A review for me? Pretty please?**


End file.
